Semblable
by Subaru192
Summary: Posséder un double sang est un fardeau surtout quand on se retrouve seul.Rencontre entre deux hybrides.[Courte fanfiction sur quelques moments de l’enfance de InuYasha.CrossOver avec...]
1. Prologue: Ressemblances

Titre: « Semblable. »

Manga: Inu-Yasha

Disclamer: Inu-Yasha appartient à Rumiko Takahashi, les autres à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Genre: Sérieux. Cross-Over avec…

Résumé: Posséder un double sang est un fardeau surtout quand on se retrouve seul.

Rencontre entre deux hybrides.

Message de l'auteur: courte fanfiction sur quelques moments de l'enfance de Inu-Yasha.

Je n'ai lut que le manga et est regardé que la saison 1 de l'anime. Les écrits qui vont apparaître sont fictifs mais certains contiendront quelques spoilers.

* * *

Prologue: Ressemblance.

Ils ont le même âge et ils vivent à la même époque.

Ce ne sont encore que des enfants et pourtant tout deux doivent porter le même fardeau, celui d'être né « hanyo ». Être le fruit d'une union interdite et maudite, être l'enfant d'un humain et d'un démon.

C'est aussi être un bâtard et un paria, de n'appartenir à aucun des deux camps. Rejeté des deux côtés, l'unique issue est de vivre à l'écart, seul, sans aucun point d'accroche pouvant devenir un point faible.

Tout deux se ressemblent tout en étant aussi opposés.

L'un a les cheveux argentés et détachés, l'autre les a noirs et attachés en queue relevée. Le premier possède un sang humain des plus banals, le second est l'héritier d'une famille de haute classe.

L'un sera gravement blessé par des démons, l'autre sera sauvé par l'un d'entre eux.

Et que dire de leurs familles…le premier n'en a aucune pour le protéger des dangers, celle du second en est elle-même un pour l'enfant.

Même leurs prénoms les séparent.

Le premier signifie « chien démoniaque », son semblable porte le nom d'une constellation d'étoiles.

Leurs points communs ? Leur nature mais aussi l'absence de leurs pères et la mort de leurs mères.

Le Ciel et la Terre, la nuit et la lune, un étrange lien entre deux êtres qui pourtant ne sont pas destinés à se rencontrer.

(à suivre)


	2. Chap1: Rencontres

Note de l'auteur: les pensées sont ici en _italique_.

Chapitre 1: « Rencontres »

-

«-- P'tain où est-il ?

-- Merde, on l'a perdu ! Crétins !

-- Oh ça va, écrase ! Allons voir au nord.

Et les trois adolescents filèrent dans la direction opposée de leur proie.

-- _Ouf…c'était moins une._ Il était là, caché dans le feuillage d'un arbre, à l'abri de ses poursuivants.

-- _Mince, Maman va être furieuse _! Pensa-t-il en remarquant le haut de son kimono déchiré à l'épaule droite.

Il lui avait désobéi et pour tout arranger, il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Ah oui, il avait eu faim et était allé voler un peu de nourriture dans l'un des champs du village. Manque de chance, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Des jeunes du village l'avaient rejoint peu après son arrivée. Le plus âgé d'entre eux eu l'idée d'un jeu amusant : cibler le petit hanyo. Une volée de pierres s'abattit alors sur Inuyasha, qui prit aussitôt la fuite, ce qui n'empêcha pas aux trois idiots de le poursuivre à travers les bois entourant le village et ses champs. Dans sa course folle, il trébucha, son épaule droite heurta un rocher sur le sentier, la pointe du roc blessa alors la chair. Paniqué, la main sur sa blessure, il se réfugia dans l'arbre le plus proche.

C'était une situation toute bête mais parfois cela suffit à mettre dans l'embarras. Ses poursuivants hors de vue, il descendit et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où se réfugier et soigner un peu ses blessures. Au bout d'une heure de errance, il s'assit contre un amas de buissons. Il s'y reposa quelques minutes, récupérant un peu d'énergie. La chair blessée avait cessé de saigner néanmoins la nettoyer ne serait pas du luxe.

Soudain son sang se glaça. Quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clôture naturelle. Quelqu'un qui empestait l'humain mais qui n'en était pas un, pas vraiment. Un frisson de colère lui parcoura la colonne vertébrale et lui fit monter l'adrénaline. Ce mélange de deux odeurs le mettait de plus en plus en rage car l'une était camouflé par l'autre. Pourquoi ? Hasard ou volontaire ? Allez savoir, de plus le demi-chien n'allait pas lui poser la question. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, sa haine envers ce mélange croissait.

-- _Je sais pas qui tu es mais si tu oses avancer, je te tue !_

L'inconnu fit un pas, un seul. N'y tenant plus, Inuyasha sauta par-dessus le végétal et renversa dans l'élan cette personne. Sans lui laisser le moindre temps de répit, il le plaqua au sol et ses mains emprisonnèrent le cou de l'inconnu avec force. Celui-ci se défendit en lui infligeant un coup de genou dans le ventre. Sous l'impact et la douleur, le jeune hanyo lâcha sa prise et sauta sur le côté, ce qui lui valut à la réception de rouvrir sa blessure à l'épaule. Se retournant, Inuyasha fit face à son adversaire, les yeux remplis de colère.

C'était un enfant, apparemment du même âge que lui, soit8 ans, habillé d'un étrange kimono blanc. Il possédait de longs et lisses cheveux noirs, attachés en queue relevée et de petits dégradés arboraient ses joues. Il était étrangement efféminé, au point qu'il s'avérait difficile de s'avoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille mais lors de l'attaque, leurs corps s'étant heurtés, Inuyasha avait comprit qu'il avait à faire à un et non une adversaire.  
Le temps se suspendit, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, ses yeux or affrontant un regard émeraude. Le fin mur les séparant se brisa lorsque le jeune enfant s'avança vers Inuyasha, un éclat de curiosité dans le regard et ses petites oreilles, semblables à celle du petit chien, tournées dans sa direction démontrant l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Sans était trop pour le jeune chiot. Malgré son aura agressive, cet enfant n'était pas du tout effrayé, pire il s'était avancé vers lui, curieux. Mais curieux de quoi ? Prenant à nouveau la fuite, indigné, le demi-chien ne vit pas la tristesse voilée le regard de l'autre hanyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

L'une en face de l'autre, une table basse en guise de barrière, chacune étaient absorbées par le silence. Sur le petit meuble en bois, un flacon de couleur vert feuille y était posé, le liquide qu'il contenait possédait des propriétés qui permettront de ralentir les signes de « l'apprentissage ». « L'apprentissage » est la période où un démon commence à utiliser plus ou moins volontairement ses capacités et à les contrôler. Généralement elles se manifestent sous le coup de l'émotion en particulier la peur ou la colère. Chaque enfant développe leurs capacités plus ou moins vite. Mais il est possible de ralentir ou contrôler ces manifestations.

Les deux femmes savaient que ces méthodes de prévention ne faisaient que retarder le moment fatidique où l'enfant deviendra un « élève ou apprenti », le nom que l'on donne à un enfant lorsqu'il commence à découvrir de nouvelles expériences, apprend à devenir autonome. Humain ou démon, cette période est obligatoire et forgera l'homme qu'il deviendra. Seulement, « l'apprentissage » est plus difficile et dangereux pour les hanyos dût au mélange instable de leur sang. Le cœur et l'environnement y sont aussi pour beaucoup. Mais dans la plupart des cas, ils choisissaient leur côté démon.  
Mais ici, une mère voulait protéger son fils, le mettre à l'abri de cette soif qui le menace afin qu'il puisse vivre normalement, comme n'importe quel enfant, que son innocence ne soit pas souillée, qu'il ne voit pas la noirceur du monde réelle.

Mais devoir lui faire boire une sorte de « drogue » est-il vraiment juste ?

Cela a commencé il y a un an, lorsque son fils a été attaqué par une meute de loups noirs dans la forêt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur maison, située à l'écart du village. S'étant absentée, elle n'avait pas put être là pour le protéger et à son retour, elle le retrouva devant leur maison, évanoui, à côté de ce qu'il restait des loups car ils avaient été mit en lambeaux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, de voir ce qu'il risque de devenir, de ne pas le perdre tout comme elle a perdu le père.  
Pourtant est-ce vraiment la solution ? L'empêcher d'être lui-même, ce qu'il doit devenir ? Même en souhaitant le protéger parce qu'il est son bien le plus précieux ?

Et lui…que souhait-il ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Inuyasha avait dut affronter la déception de sa mère, elle se mettait rarement en colère, elle était trop gentille. Après quelques explications, hormis sa rencontre avec l'autre enfant, ils avaient dînés dans une ambiance chaleureuse comme chaque soir. Alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre son lit, elle le retient par la main tandis que de l'autre elle lui tendait une petite fiole. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait le breuvage, il fut prit de vertige, finissant par perdre connaissance. Une fois par mois, elle lui servait ce mystérieux liquide qui possédait un arrière-goût de fleurs et de plantes. Pourquoi ? Parce ce qu'il était un hanyo, voilà tout. Elle ne lui avait pas donné plus d'explication et lui ne voulait pas aborder la question car à chaque fois son doux visage arborait un masque de tristesse tendit que la réponse restait enfermée dans sa gorge.  
Soulevant le petit corps endormi, la femme l'installa avec douceur sous les draps. Échangeant son kimono contre un pour la nuit, elle se glissa dans le lit et enlaça avec tendresse Inuyasha, le berçant doucement mais plus pour se rassurer elle-même.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque le petit garçon sortit de ses rêves, lové contre le corps tiède de sa mère. Sortant des draps avec prudence pour ne pas la réveiller, il mit son kimono de jour, de couleur rouge qui a été recousu à l'épaule. Elle ne se réveillait généralement que lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. Il pouvait donc en profiter pour se promener. Un de ses passe-temps préférés était d'observer la vie au village, en cachette naturellement. Voir tout ce petit monde s'agiter, aller à ses occupations du moment, les enfants jouant à se poursuivre, d'autres plus petits se promener entre les jambes de leurs mères, occupées à parler de choses et d'autres. Les hommes cultivant leurs champs, d'autres chassant veine ment les oiseaux voleurs de graines et de fruits. Tandis que un groupe de chasseurs revient avec de la viande pour le village. Rare d'ailleurs sont les fois où ils sont indemnes de blessures. Les humains sont faibles, c'est connu. Mais est-il bien placé pour les juger ? Lui qui est considéré comme un bâtard…

Voilà une petite heure que le village sortait de la torpeur du sommeil, se réveillant doucement, le moment le plus calme de la journée. Pourtant l'esprit du petit hanyo était occupé par un autre sujet : pourquoi cet enfant ne sortait-il pas de sa tête ? Depuis sa rencontre avec l'autre hanyo, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas d'être bousculées par son image. Ce garçon l'intéressait étrangement mais c'était surtout par son mélange d'odeurs. Il sentait l'humain à plein nez au point que Inuyasha n'avait put distinguer correctement sa propre odeur tellement celle-ci était camouflé. Et pourtant, il avait bien eu en face de lui un autre semblable, un hybride né de l'union d'un humain et d'un démon. Cet hanyo l'intriguait et il ignorait pourquoi, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à un autre hybride que d'ailleurs il avait rarement croisé sur son chemin. Lorsque l'on naît ainsi, on a plutôt tendance à le cacher et vivre reclus.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il empestait l'humain alors qu'il n'était pas un. L'endroit où il vivait devait être rempli d'eux et si oui, comment pouvait-il y vivre ? Comment pouvait-il y être accepté ? Et puis ses habits, il ressemblait à une sorte de moine ou autre médium… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchie, une petite envie monta en lui, celle de revoir ce garçon. C'était insensé, il détestait ce genre de personne en temps normal !  
Absorbé par ses pensées, Inuyasha ne sentit pas que l'on le suivait, tapis dans l'ombre. Soudain…

-- SHUKU YÔDÔ HIKU ! HIKU ! HI... Ces cris venaient d'un peu plus loin, près d'une cascade. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Inuyasha se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Restant caché derrière un arbre, à seulement quelques mètres du lieu, il aperçu des silhouettes près d'un précipice dont la façade s'avérait être en fait une énorme cascade d'eau. Sa hauteur devait être grande tellement le grondement était assourdissant. Parmi les silhouettes, une se détachait des autres et se retrouvait au bord du précipice, menacée. La stupeur put se lire sur le visage du demi-chien car cette silhouette était en réalité l'enfant de l'autre jour, le même garçon avec le kimono blanc. Ce même kimono était à présent comme le sien, il avait viré du blanc au rouge carmin, rouge sang. Il se rendit alors compte que l'enfant était blessé de partout, notamment aux bras et avait des écorchures au visage. A ses pieds gisaient plusieurs morceaux de papier déchirés, tous tachés de sang. Son corps entier tremblait, il était à bout de force.

Des grognements se fit entendre derrière le petit chiot, se retournant, il fit face à cinq loups noirs, le même genre loup qui l'avait attaqué il y a un an. Sa tête lui fit alors affreusement mal et des images lui revinrent en mémoire par tranches de quelques secondes. L'un des canidés en profita pour l'attraper au col et le balancer près de l'autre enfant. Atterrissant durement sur le sol, l'autre hanyo l'aida à se mettre debout, soutenant son corps. Tout deux étaient à présent au bord du précipice et encerclés par une dizaine de loups noirs.

Inuyasha avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il avait l'impression que l'on compressait sa tête et plus il cherchait à entrevoir les images plus son corps avait du mal à le soutenir. Les deux scènes se superposaient dans son esprit. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne remarqua pas les canidés leurs sautés dessus.

Il se sentie partir et son corps bascula en arrière, les deux enfants tombèrent dans le vide.

-

(A suivre)

* * *

Fanfiction en cross-over avec...(titre encore non-dévoilable ) 


End file.
